This Feelings
by warlord01
Summary: Naraku has plans for his young miko, but will his now plan backfire on him with this feeling he is starteing to have for Kagome! Please read
1. Default Chapter

ha-ha not mine  
  
This feeling  
  
Prologue  
  
Fall leaves where just now falling when Kagome climbed out of the well. The day was cool with a gently wind. The clouds where scattered around he light blue sky. Kagome just stood staring at the sky. 'The day feels just right.' Kagome admitted starting down the path taking her time.  
  
Hoping the day will go just fine. She was now time for once. Inuyasha would finely not yell at her for being a little late. She paced the God tree and was now heading to Kaeda's village.  
  
The air smelled so sweet with the seasons changing. Kagome heard rustling behind her where she paced the God tree. It was too late because what she heard will never leave her mined.  
  
"Die"  
  
Kagome turned around to see red figure standing in front of her. She could not quite she what was happening. But that voice was way too familiar to just be throwing around. Kikyo. Way would she want to kill me?  
  
Kagome focus on Kikyo. She had a bow in her hand and was pointing it at the center of Kagome's chests and on the verged of firing it at her. Kikyo moved her target slightly down to Kagome's knee. Kikyo let go and pink was engulfing the arrow.  
  
Kagome was in a daze she did not no what to do it was to close for her to move and to sudden.  
  
Time slowed down for this one moment that felt like Kagome's last. Shock was written all over her face. Breathing was becoming difficult, so thick the air was. The arrow hit its target.  
  
Time stopped slowing down and stopped. Darkness was coming at her in a rapped speed.  
  
What seemed like a bamboo appeared behind Kikyo suddenly.  
  
"Shards" Kikyo demanded holding out her hand.  
  
Cold chuckling was heard behind Kikyo and at that Naraku dropped five jewel shards into the lifeless hand that belonged to Kikyo. With that Kikyo stated to walk down the same path that Kagome was following.  
  
"Oh, and Kikyo." said a smirking Naraku.  
  
Kikyo turned around only to see a dark blur coming at her she felt a sharp burning pain just below her shoulder and she know she would not be taking Inuyasha to hell but going alone.  
  
"I almost forgot how rude of me, thank you." with that Naraku picked up the five jewel shards he gave to the died priestess and then pick up the delicate miko and started back to his domain.  
  
Hope you like. This is only short because it's a prologue. Please R&R so I know if you like it, that would help me out a lot. Thanks-wl 


	2. Chapter one

This Feeling  
  
Chapter one  
  
.  
  
The smell of sweet spiced apples keeps on catching his noise.  
  
Naraku was surprised that the scent was coming off his little captor. 'Humans never smell like this it's to pleasing for the noise.' he took in Kagome's scent once more 'disgusting.'  
  
Naraku was just about to land when he scents rain coming from the south. It would mean that there little 'welcoming home party' would have to wait. Naraku would have to laugh at that there was no one in the world that wanted to see him. Naraku felt good about that.  
  
Like he, the most feared demon across the forelands, want to see this humans and lowly demons anyway. Naraku wanted to be talked about as the most feared demon all-around.  
  
Naraku stopped going to his castle and headed to a cave. His plans would have to wait for tonight.  
  
There was something about him that he could not put to words. It was just the rain that made him think about other things, that one night could keep him from his plans. And plus he did not want to get his cargo all wet. Getting this mortal sick now would not be an ever good idea right now.  
  
Naraku was coming close to his destination and slowed down a bit. He looked down into his arms and trailed his eyes down her body. All he noticed was that she looked fragile and there was nothing special about her. But he now that even his eyes was being tricked with her looks.  
  
Naraku know when he saw a beautiful female and he would have to admit that this little eye candy would taste just fine. Naraku has had his share in woman over the past years to quench his lust. But this woman would be different to him; he had plans for this one.  
  
His eyes went down to the spot that his pet, Kikyo, had penetrated the girl's leg. It was going to take along time for her to recover, but just the good amount of time. He would have to clean when they got to there destination. The blood was starting to stop flowing that much.  
  
A water fall came into view and Naraku was looking around. 'There it is.' Naraku started to walk to the river that was flowing from the water fall. He put a hand in it and pulls out a three small pebbles. Then he throws them into the path of the water fall.  
  
Green light forms around the water fall. And the water separates right down the water fall making a path for Naraku and Kagome to go through. His feet would still get wet but at leased he would not be all wet.  
  
Naraku got into the cave and laid down Kagome onto a patch of moss. He knelt down beside her and examined the wound on her leg.  
  
He got up and went deeper into the cave to get same water. There was a small stream running down into the cave.  
  
Naraku wave signs in the air and whispered in tongues a light flashed through the air. Then there was floating a bucket, rage, and bandages. "All for one human, hn." Naraku stated to walk back to where Kagome is.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Where is the wench? She said she would be on time." Inuyasha was running from Kaeda's village to the well.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and could smell Kagome. 'So she finely came." Inuyasha slowed down and jumped up into a tree to scare Kagome.  
  
The wind blew with vengeance at Inuyasha. He picked up two more very familiar scents with Kagome.  
  
"Naraku, Kikyo!" anger and sadness fueled Inuyasha and he was of to where the sent originated.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Back in the cave Kagome was starting to wake up.  
  
Kagome started to set up. The first thing she saw was a fire. This place was nice and cozy, but she still did not know where she was and that scared her.  
  
Her focus on this room was not all good. The room was swirling and it was blurry, nothing seemed right. The colors where all wrong, the ceiling was tilting and coming in. Kagome looked behind her and the sides of her...  
  
"Ah..." Kagome crushed her head in her hands and lay back down.  
  
She lay with her eyes closed for a while. 'Where am I' Kagome opened her eyes again. She stayed still and looked at the wall or what she could tell was a rock roof. What was she doing in what look like a cave.  
  
Everything that happed yesterday pushed its way back into she mined. A pounding sensation was going on in her head. 'How could this happened, why Kikyo.' Kagome could fell tears coming to her eyes, and she would not tear when she did not know where she was. 'Why am I not died.'  
  
Throbbing pain was now just making its notice to Kagome. Kagome looked down at her leg and gasped in shock. It was wrapped up and blood was socking through the bandage. Then Kagome looked down at her body and she was naked with a light sheet over her. After that Kagome clenched to her sheets for deer life.  
  
"What the..." Kagome was now totally freaked out.  
  
All sorts of questions were going through her mined. 'Why was I still alive, Where am I, I should be die, Inuyasha where are you.'  
  
Kagome was shacking and she was not shear where she was and was naked for gods' sake.  
  
Kagome was starting to dozes off and she could not help it. 'What's happening to me.' the miko was starting to get sick all of to fast. 'Most be all the blo...' Kagome feel back asleep.  
  
Water could be heard off to the front of the cave. And then it stopped for a couple of seconds.  
  
Naraku walked into the cave quietly and noticed the scent in the air, Kagome had awakened. He walks over to her and knelt down to see if she was sleeping. He was welcomed to an excellent scent and breathed it in greedily; it was nice to breath in something better then sweat and blood.  
  
He just missed her and the rain is letting up now. If he had been there early he could have gotten ready to leave.  
  
Naraku sat down and let out a sign, it would be a couple of days before she would be allowed to walk if he was there. It would be a few days before they would leave.  
  
Naraku lay back on the stone wall and closed his eyes, but had all his other sense up.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That's my first chap I think it was ok. It could a week not like I am saying it long or anything, but I am reading like three books and I just got a good book today called Interview with a Vampire by Anne Rose its good so fare. You Have To R&R Or You Will Suffer My Raff.-wl 


End file.
